


So Crowley Did

by SerenityStargazer



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Sex in the Bookshop (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer
Summary: Bickering in the bookshop pushes Crowley and Aziraphale past barriers they've maintained for six thousand years.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 142





	So Crowley Did

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the Bottom Aziraphale volume of the Bottoms Up Zine.

Crowley sprawled on the backroom sofa, pretending to play on his mobile while actually watching Aziraphale unpack several boxes of new inventory. It had been a few weeks since the Apocaflop. He had hoped for a bit of forward movement in their relationship, but Aziraphale seemed content to carry on as always; undeniably friends now, but very friendzone friends. Six thousands years of frustration was beginning to wear on the demon.

Aziraphale was squatting down to remove the old books from the box. He had removed his coat and rolled up the sleeves of his baby blue button-down, showing off his strong forearms, lightly dusted with golden hair. His light tan trousers clung to his thighs and arse, the fine wool stretched tightly over the plush strength within. Crowley stared from the safety of his dark glasses, thirstier than ever. He shifted slightly to adjust the growing tightness in his own black jeans.

Glancing over, Aziraphale sighed. "If all you're doing is ogling my behind, couldn't you come over and help instead?"

The demon's ears blushed as red as his perfectly tousled hair. "'M not ogling. I'm on my mobile wasting time. Like demons do. Dunno what you're on about, angel."

The angel stood with a huff, tugging his waistcoat into its proper place. "Crowley! You haven't swiped anything for at least ten minutes, nor have your eyes left my arse that entire time."

Crowley stood and growled fiercely. "What makes you think I was looking at you, Aziraphale? And what if I was staring at your arse, hmm? What of it?!"

Aziraphale gave him his prim-and-proper look. "It's just rude. Staring in general and staring at my arse in specific," he scolded.

Crowley tucked his glasses and mobile away and stalked over to glare down into Aziraphale's eyes, grey as storm clouds with annoyance. "Well, what if I like staring at your arse? Bloody work of art, it is. And you doing all that bending over and squatting and showing it off! Bet you were just teasing me, you giant flirt, just to get me all hot and bothered!"

"Work of art?" Aziraphale echoed softly. "Hot and bothered?" His eyes drifted down to Crowley's tight black denims, where his effort was doing its best to stand and give testimony to being hot and bothered. 

Crowley's cheeks flamed, and he grabbed Aziraphale by his braces and backed him to the nearest bookcase. "You know what, angel?" he hissed in Aziraphale's face, "you can just go fuck yourself!"

Annoyingly, Aziraphale didn't look the least bit put out and said calmly, "Why don't you fuck me yourself, you coward?"

"Maybe I just will!" And then his brain caught up with his mouth. "Wait. What?"

Aziraphale growled, "No! No waiting! We've waited quite long enough!" He grabbed Crowley's hips and pulled them forward, grinding them with his own. He lifted a hand and snapped, leaving them both naked and still grinding their eager cocks together.

Crowley pressed them firmly against the end of the bookcase. "Aziraphale, I...I…." His voice cracked most undemonly. 

"I know, my dear," Aziraphale said softly. "I love you, too." His voice grew firmer, with a tinge of command. "But, right now, I would very much like you to kiss me, bite me, suck me, and fuck me."

So Crowley did.

The kiss started sweet and tender, like Crowley had always imagined for their first. But there was so much angel skin pressed against him that the kiss quickly grew wild and wanton. Then he moved down Aziraphale's neck, painting the watercolor paper skin with flowers of red and purple. The angel's gasps and moans urged him ever downward. Crowley licked and sucked at each nipple, turning them into pointed pink peaks of passion. Then he adored the soft, smooth expanse of the angel's tummy and the sounds turned to a lovely high keening.

Finally, Aziraphale dug his hands into Crowley's hair and tugged. It was Crowley's turn to keen into the pleasurable pull just short of pain. "Crowley! Dearest! I need...I need...your mouth on my cock, please," the angel begged.

So Crowley did.

He fell to his knees, ignoring the sting of the hardwood floors. As he licked up the thick, red shaft, Crowley lifted Aziraphale's leg up over his shoulder for better access. A quick draw of power and his newly slicked fingers began to tease at Aziraphale's entrance while Crowley's mouth swallowed his cock and sucked him into a frenzy. The hands in his hair tightened and tugged as Crowley worked one, then two, and finally three fingers in, stretching and preparing his angel.

"Crowley! I need you in me! Now, love, now!" the angel cried.

So Crowley did.

He stood, sliding Aziraphale's leg from his shoulder to his waist. Lining them up, Crowley slowly thrust inside until he was flush up against his angel.

They stood there, foreheads pressed together, breathing each other's air; their bodies exalting in finally! together finally! Then Crowley began to move and the hot, slick slide of it made them both moan. Crowley's one hand was buried in those champagne curls, protecting Aziraphale's head from bashing back against the case as he thrust ever faster and deeper. His other hand helped support the angel's leg around his waist, tightening and urging him on, making room to join them close.

"Aziraphale...angel...I want to see you come. Come for me, dove!" Crowley panted, holding back himself to chase his angel's completion.

"Yes, beloved, yes!" the angel cried, casting thick white stripes of spend between them. "Follow me, darling! Follow me!"

So Crowley did.

They sank to the floor, entangled and messy and so, so happy. Crowley snuggled up with his angel in a most undemonlike manner and Aziraphale gently carded his fingers through his ember-bright hair.

"Oh, my sweet, sneaky serpent," Aziraphale said, soft as a benediction. "My fearless, funny fiend. My admirable, adored adversary. My Crowley. Stay with me, darling. Stay with me forever."

So Crowley did.


End file.
